


Wicked Youth

by ChokoHarpy



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Ah sweet agony, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bad Decisions, Bittersweet, Bonding, Bullying, Coming of Age, Creepy kids, Crossdressing, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Developing Friendships, Dorime for the teachers, Falling In Love, First Love, How could I forget the important tag, I Know I'm Sinning But This Is Fiction, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need sleep, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Trying To Apply Glitter, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, It's Gonna Get Ungly Before It Gets Good, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, RhadaVal, Sad and Sweet, Shenanigans, Slow Burn, So Wrong It's Right, Stalking, Teen Angst, The fluff is gonna be thicc someone needs to save this kids from themselves, This is gonna get Oof really quick, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Love, bad habits, it's just heavy, it's not that bad tho, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokoHarpy/pseuds/ChokoHarpy
Summary: The flowers are a bout to fall at any moment.A new school year is starting once more. Youth is very fearless, careless and limitless. Very easy to deviant and get corrupted.Valentine as tudent council member and exemplary one zealously safeguards his own deviation. Together with the top student of the cycle and the new kid they will discover how dark and deep that path of no return can be.When the flowers fall and with them the end of youth.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Gemini Saga, Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Scylla Io/Gemini Kanon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Cherries

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wicked Youth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/617686) by Me. 



> This is a translation of my own work I did long time ago.  
> I made this because I LOVE Valentine and he deserves more appreciation and I don't see much of him less beign a protagonist so here it is. I don't feel the need of saying this but it's necessary:  
> This is a work of FICTION if you feel some of the tags may trigger you DO NOT read this it's for your own good and mine.

Laughter through the hallways, Chats everywhere lead off a new year of school.

Conversations about the holidays, a little mess in the classroom before starting the first subject. Through the windows it can beseen the pranks and joy of students who meet againat tha tentrance covered in blossoming almond trees. All noise being overshadowed by deep thoughts until...

\- Valentine! How was your vacation?- Asked a girl near his desk, She looked happy to see him again.

\- Good. Nothing out of the ordinary. At last I managed to convince my mother to let me go live by myself-Valentine was quite popular with the girls because of his name, birthdate and hair color. Anyone would say they follow him everywhere.

\- How lucky. My parents think I'm too young for something liket hat-Said another girl sitting in front of him. - They said that it is not right for a 16-year-old girl live by herself.- With a comical pout she finished that sentence.

\- When you less expect it you will end up crying about going back to your parents. I haven't reached that yet, But I not gonna deny that it can happen to me.-

\- The student council member has spoken. They don't leave us by ourselves for not having that maturity level-The third girl who was there finished tha ttalk. Giving way to little laughs and childish complaints from the other two.

\- You should go back to your classrooms. The class is about to begin.- With that the two girls left and the third turned around to her desk.

He leaned back, keeping his back as straight as possible, and took a deep breath, as if all the oxygen in the room were entering his lungs. He closed his eyes for a moment, held his breath and exhaled, opening his eyes, just in time to hear the bell ringing.

Lazily all the students in the classroom went to their places between complaints about the first subject of the year and It's teacher. Valentine stared at the door waiting for it to open as he began to braid his long hair to finish wrapping the braid into a bun just as the teacher entered.

A tall man with black hair and very peculiar eyes, since they had a very striking heterochromia. He walked to his desk whie giving Valentine a smile that he returned it while he finished fixing his hair.

\- Good morning children.- All the students returned the greeting. He was a good teacher,the students trusted and appreciated him despite his sarcastic personality and devious smile. - As you already see this year, I'm your tutor again.- He was interrupted by false complaints and other noises from the class as they laughed.

\- Shut up, I don't wanna hear any of you this early.- He cut the noise like that. - So,if you let me do my job in peace, nothing strange will happen to any of you. It is understood?-

\- Did you threatened to disappear someone so early, teacher? I will have to report if it continueslike this.-A slight laugh escaped when he said that.

\- Don't try me. Mister member of the student council.- Laughts exploded in that classroom along with comments lime "Becareful, Valentine or you will disappear too and "We don't wanna lose you too." - Enough we already talked about that.- Even he was laughing. Another reason why his students like him.

\- As you know, every year there's new students and this time it was your turn to get the new kid.- A lot of booing was heard. - Suck it up. Now I'm going to introduce your new classmate. You can come in.- Saying that the door opened once more. Did the teacher close it when he came in?

\- He is Io your new classmate. Anything you want to share with the class. The boy just stared at the teacher and reject with a smile. - Okay, as you wish.You can sit next to our deary council member he will guide you a little.- Valentine waved his hand to indicate who he was. He could swear the boy stared at him with a grin while walking to his new place. Weird. Then the teacher stopped before he could sit.

\- Boy.- Immediately turned to face the black haired man. - I don't need to tell you the dress code am I?- 

The new kid turned around and sat down in the place indicated for him as he took off the dark sunglasses he had worn all this time and gave the teacher a devious gaze without stopping smiling. Valentine found the moment a little too tense for a apparent no one seemed to notice. How they stared at each other until the man thanked him for taking off the glasses and started the period.

Valentine sighed. That was unsettling even for his tastes and the day was barely beginning. 

\- Hello.- His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the new kid who was now starting at him.

\- What's your name? Dear council member.- 

\- Valentine.- Heck. He never answered anything that fast. This boy made him feel uncomfortable. His devious smile was worst than the teacher's and that was saying a lot.

\- Nice to meet you, Valentine. So this is physics, right?- Finally a normal behavior.

\- Yes. As you can see our teacher is a bit peculiar so try not to make him mad but he's one of the good ones. Also he wants to his students know his name. Some of us calls him Mr. K. And remember try not to make him angry and always follow his guidelines.-

\- Hey Cherry Duo. Quit the chatting or you're out.- Embarrassment. He felt so embarrassed not by the fact of being scold but by being called something like that. He was no cherry and his new classmate didn't help by replying with a soft laugh. This was going to be bad.

.

.

.

Finally. A break, he had to go to the council room and then to the teachers room. But he was there, staring at the qualifications board closely as if doing so would make the new kid stop following him around. He had his sunglasses back on as soon as the teacher left the classroom.  
How annoying. Not as much as that initial test that his tutor always did at the beginning of the year.But it was not faraway.

\- What are you doing? Don't you have things to do at this hour?- A mischievous voice was heard along with a pair of arms surrounding Valentine's waist.

\- Myu. I see that you are still the first in the qualifications list as every year.- Myu, his childhood friend and the only person with whom he had a more "affectionate" contactc ould be said. So he put his hands in his friend's arms while Myu glaced at the new kid.

\- Of course I'm the first. I'm a genius, don't forget.- He was hateful, but endearingat the same time.- Who's the new one He doesn't stop following you, is he your new pet?- That boy was lookingat them from a distance as if he didn't want to interrupt the moment. So he pulled Myu  
off his waist and lead him to...Io right? Maybe he wasn't too bad afte rall. Valentine would like to think.

\- He is Io, the new kid. This is Myu, my childhood friend.- Given the introductions, Myu offered his hand for agreeting. Seeing that greeting, the smiles of both gave Valentine chills. He knew Myu perfectly, he knew things he was capable of. Was Io the same? Better not to find out.

\- Valentine, don't you have to go to the council room?- Io brought him out of his thoughts. He nodded, he couldn't waste more time. He had things to do. Wait, now that he looked at them carefully...Cherries. God he was beginning to hate that fruit.

-Yeah let's move. I already wasted a lot of time.- They waved at Myu and proceeded to the student council room.

But when they arrived. To Valentine's surprise, there was no agitated Lune screeming about clubs maintenance or excursion budgets. Not even Pharaoh making fun o fLune, calling him manic or something liket hat. There was only one folder on a table with a what to do note.

\- Your co-workers aren't around? -He almost forgot about him.

\- No. But they left everything here. Come on, I have to go to the teachers room now.- While saying that, he went to the minibar and took out a bag from inside and a thermos from above it. It was odd those two weren't here. Especially Lune for what he knew.

\- You know the way, I just follow.-

When leaving the room. Io focused on Valentine, the bag and the folder he was carrying caught his attention.

\- Is the list of the new students with all their data.- Valentine answered when noticing how Io looked at the folder.

\- Wil you let me take a look? It is good to know that I'm not the only new one around.- He said while making a pretense of wanting to grab the folder. At least he knew how to joke.

\- No way.- He removed the folder from Io's reach and knocked on the teachers room door, waiting while trying to get Io away from the folder until he was allowed access. By the time he opened the door,Io had stepped back from Valentine's reach, allowing him to enter quietly so they weren't scolded. Again.

Valentine entered as firmly as he could, but he felt his knees tremble just at the sight his back.

\- Valentine.- His teacher Kanon called. Lucky he was there too, that made him feel more secure. - You took your time to get here. Myu again? That's why I will never allow you two to be in the same classroom.- That was funny, because it was true. His teacher would never allow such thing.

\- It was only a moment, nothing more. Here's the list and this too, because I know you both and I'm shure you haven't eaten anything yet.-He said handing the foder to Kanon and placing the bag over the same teacher's desk. - There's a few sandwiches and coffee.- Just when he look at the other man, he met his gaze. He really made him feel nervous.

\- Did I ever told you how much I appreciate you? Always taking care of us, you are like a little wife. Will you marry me when you grow up?-His physics teacher said that in the most mocking-pseudo-flirty way he could say, while he served coffee and gave it to his co-worker.

\- The things that one finds out for being new. Teacher! You shouldn't flirt with your students. I will have to report that behavior.- The new kid took the moment to sneak into the conversation, this situation was very funny. And he wanted to participate.

\- Stop, both of you. This is not a place for that kind of jokes.- They were driving him crazy,he never felt so flustered in front of someone.They can't do this to him, not in front of this man.

\- Sorry, but it was funny.- Io apologized while his tutor was laughing trying to reach Valentine's arm. At that moment Io stared at the blond man who was sitting in front of his physics teacher.- Are you also a teacher? Which is your subject? Are you gonna be our teacher?-Valentine could not believe how the new kid drilled with so many questions, but he was curious about it if he would be his teacher.

\- Yes, and I will be your philosophy teacher.- That blond man's voice was so deep it made Io shiver. He didn't expect that. And his eyes almost the same color as his hair along with his staid expression.This man was scary.

\- You are terrifying. Are you sure you're a teacher and not a gangster or something like that?- The blow on the desk and laughter of his tutor brought Valentine back to Earth.

What was wrong with this kid!? Was he under the influence of some narcotic or what!? How could he say something like that. Much less to at eacher. Valentine wanted to drag him out by the neck.

\- New kid, you're officially my second favorite. I didn't think anyone could say something like that to him. You have some nerves boy.- Even the blond man was laughing at the boy's comment while removing the wrapper from one of the sandwiches, his gaze went back to Valentine's eyes as he looked away abruplty.

\- First of all. My name isn't new kid. And last. What do you mean by second? Do you think I can't compete against mister member of the student council? I'm gonna be jealous.-Io looked a tValentine just a second and smiled at him, that smile could mean many things. But Valentine preferred not to know the answer. - But we have to go now. Already bothered enough here, bon appetit.- Io grabbed one of the containers from the bag and opened it taking a few cherries. Come on! Valentine swore that fruit hate him while the other boy drag him out by his arm.

\- Boy, reappear with those sunglasses in my class again and you won't know what will happen to your grades.-His tutor threatened with some sarcasm just as they crossed the door. Just giving Io time to wave and nod while laughing.

Outside and while they were walking, Valentine released himself from his classmate's grip in a abrupt way, forcing the other to raise his hands in defense. He looked really upset.

\- What's wrong with you!? Why are you behaving like this!?- He felt very frustrated and humiliated. Those two speaking in that way in front of that man, it really irritated him. He had never been mad at his tutor before, but this time he had gone too far. He wasn't anyone's wife!

\- You like him. Don't you?- Valentine looked at Io in horror, how could he say such a thing.He respected that man very much, that was all. So he opened his mouth to attack that vulgarity but Io put one of the cherries in Valentine's mouth and continued talking. - It's okay if you like a teacher like that. There's nothing wrong, even if he's married.- Yes,he saw the wedding ring on his finger.

\- It's normal in teenagers like us to feel that kind of attraction.- Valentine watched as the other boy placed his arms around his shoulders.- Everything is fine, as long certain limits aren't crossed.- Seeing how a grim formed on his classroom's mouth made him sweat cold. - We're leaving now. want to buy something to eat, I'm starving.-

While watching Io walking away, he swallowed without chewing the cherry he had in his mouth. Hell, he definitely hated them. And that boy was definitely someone dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M DYING! SEND HELP
> 
> well I don't have much to say about this but some hints I guess. Also I'm bad at english have dyslexia and made this on my phone so I apologise for any grammatical error this may have.
> 
> All the kids are 17 years old except for Chris and some random girls. I hope you enjoy it and will post the next chapter soon.


	2. Coffee

Now they were at the schoolyard, Myu decided to join them at their table. Io and Myu were very excited talking about the extracurricular activities they would choose or if they should join a club.

While Valentine was still thinking about that conversation with Io in the hallway it gave him plenty to think a bout. He didn't like his teacher at least no romantically he believed his teacher was a great man of grand value but it had nothing to do with being in love with him. That's what he wanted to believe.

\- Hey! how are you first on the qualifications list, if we only had half day of the scholar cycle?- Io asked Myu since was in front of that board they met and curious about it.

\- Easy. At the beginning of every cycle you can do a test. You can do it just if you want to and does not intervene with your grades.-

\- So. Basically it's a test that people do to show off their knowledge.- Io said laughing as he picked up some scrambled eggs with his fork.

\- Basically .But don't look at me, I just didn't want to have literature. That teacher has a very shady aura.-Myu tried to steal part of Io's lunch, while Io pushed him with his elbow thus starting a fork warfare.

Valentine was so immersed in his thoughts the place could have caught fire and he would be dead without realizing what happend, until a crumpled napkin hit his face. Who?

He looked at Myu as if he hadn't slept in this whole millennium. -What's wrong? You're looking at that sandwich as if it's telling you the most gloomy things that happened on the dark web.- Io laughed without making a noise just wrinkling his face. That comment from Myu didn't saw it coming.

\- What are you saying? I'm only thinking about my usual things Myu, nothing else.-Io saw that chance and not even in hell was going to let it pass.

\- Yeah leave him be Myu. Surely he's thinking about important things, important things like his Crush.-As soon as he finished Valentine kicked Io under the table so hard and fast the new kid only had time to laugh at the sudden aggressiveness. It hurts like hell. Was it worth it? Absolutely.

-Hey. What did I miss? Wait don't tell me! That huge teacher, the blond one.- Valentine stared at him as if he had choked on a stone. His face now so bright red he could help landing an airplane and Io laughed loudly as he hit his plate with his fork, simulating the ring of a bell. Ding Ding Ding.

\- Seriously!? I know you too well. he's not my type tho but we're here to support you. Everything will be fine you're not alone in this.- Myu tried not to laugh as he reached for Valentine's hand, simulating unnecessary support. Io stopped trying long ago without a doubt he was already speechless from laughing so much. Valentine was unable to understand how he ended up with those two and he repeated to himself it was only half day from the beginning. This was looking very dark already for him.

\- I can't stand you anymore.- Saying this, he stretched out to Myu's plate and stole his sandwich it seems he won the war for the scrambled eggs.

\- Hey! You still have yours.-

\- Well I don't care. I'm leaving. Don't even think about eating my food.- He rose from his place on the table chewing what he stole.

\- Where are you going, Council member?- Io said as he wiped away his tears with the cuffs of his cardigan.

\- For Coffee.- Myu stuck out his tongue then swearing to eat Valentine's food.

.

.

.

He was so overwhelmed and stressed by those two that he wasn't even seeing where he was walking or who was crossing path with.

\- You seem upset.- Valentine looked up to see Aphrodite he was from the senior year class.

\- I see you continue taking care of the garden like every year. I'm always wonder what will happen to this rose garden when you leave next year.-

\- I suppose it will wither and die.- The one with blonde with light-blue highlights and wavy hair was someone very beautiful someone worthy of his name. - Or perhaps it endured enough of my poison to never perish.- The blond boy closed the hose with which he was watering the beautiful garden full of thorny roses.

\- It is said when someone speaks to the flowers it's for them to grow strong not learn how to curse people.- He never had much contact with Ditte but he knew about his problems and that not everything is rose colored as it appears. This boy taught him that.

\- He's sitting back there in case you want to go say hi.- Aphrodite gave him a soft and sincere smile. At last a smile that doesn't represent a bad omen. If only those two could express the truth behind their smiles. No matter how crude would be.

\- I just came out for coffee.- The blonde laughed lightly and said bye to Valentine as he went to where the other boy was. Not far from there.

He walk to the back of the garden and right under a concrete roof a place where the water taps are. There was a boy with black hair who when he saw someone approaching raised his head. The strangest but beautiful eyes the pink haired boy could have ever seen. These looked purple but it was an obvious illusion of colors.

\- Mister member of the student council. What are you doing a round here?-

\- Shura. Ditte told me you were here.- Shura was another student from the senior year. Aphrodite's classmate and a good friend of Valentine. - I went out to breathe some fresh air and not so fresh.- Saying that made Shura laugh and let him take the cigarette from his mouth to take a deep drag.

\- It seems you need it more than me. I still remember the first one. You were so disappointed. You really thought you were going to spit out your lungs.- They both laughed at that memory as Valentine sat on the wall of the taps. Shura lit another cigarette as Valentine let the smoke out of his mouth slowly.

\- I didn't knew being in a smoking environment as a child was going to affect the outcome. I only knew a lot of people complained about the first puff and I expected the samething.- Bittersweet memories. Funny moments of something he shouldn't have done. Not that early at least.

\- You looked so disappointed a face worth remembering. But changing the subject. What happened to you? It's not normal of you to smoke this early.- As always nothing escaped Shura. Even Aphrodite had noticed his annoyance.

\- Myu and now my new classmate. You should meet him what a gem. But I know what you are going to tell me.- He paused to drag the cigarette and let the smoke flood his lungs letting it out slowly from his mouth as he spoke. - What bothers me is not their comments. What It bothers me is fact they're talking about something they don't understand, about something I don't even understand.- He looked dull, pouring the ash into a water bottle that was between the two of them to continue smoking. He wished his confusion would go away like that cloud of smoke.

\- You shouldn't think about it so much. Is something going to change about? What if Myu and this new kid are right? I don't think it's such a bad thing. Shura was about to finish his almost second cigarette while his friend had already finished his. - Come on the student council member has better things to do than have a depressing conversation with someone like me.- That was his only way to cheer and Valentine appreciated it just the way he was. Scattering like that cloud of smoke was perhaps not that difficult.

\- You're right. I better leave before your so adult self continues to lecture me.See you at night.- He grimace a this friend when he got up from the concrete wall. The expression returned by another grin of more superiority. They had an odd friendship odd as that heat that still lingered. It's going to be a stormy night.

\- See you brat.- Valentine waved at Shura and return on his way to the rose garden.

Ditte already left. No one was there because the launch breack was about to end. He ran a finger delicately over one of the petals of a rose that looked almost black. Menacing. Like it was going to eat his hand off.

\- Perhaps if I feed myself with poison like you I won't perish.-

.

.

.

Back at the table now the girls joined those two. Chris turned to welcoming him with a smile. She was so sweet and attentive to him. Was always glad to have her close. He made his way to the table. Shit. The supposed coffee.

\- That wasn't fast. Is the cafeteria still crowded?- The inquisitions of Io always at point.

\- There's always people in the cafeteria until the last moment. I was unlucky this time they ran out of coffee and I didn't want to wait for them to do more. He hated lyingin front of Chris. It wasn't fair.

\- Your cousin didn't let me get close to your food. That's cheating.- Myu complained making a mockery to Chris as she returned the gesture with a playful smile while making space for Valentine to sit next to her. His cousin was so good there was no evil in her. So he hated lying or saying something unpleasant around her so much. It hurt.

\- She's the only good one of all of you.- He kissed Chris's temple as he sat down while she gave him a new hair elastic. His hairstyle was beginning to feel loose. Attentive to him as always.

Valentine split the sandwich on his plate took a few bites and gave the other half to Myu.- Take it. I don't wanna hear you crying the rest of the day for your sandwich. It wasn't even that good.-

\- Yo're cruel but fair.- Myu accepted the half and immediately began to eat it. Creamy and smooth but consistent. Something typical of Valentine.

After finishing his sandwich he wiped his hands with a few napkins and removed the elastict hat held his hair. Letting his hair fall down his back and around the neck. The elastic was already broken. Another one. Chris always knew he would break them or they just disappear from his wrist.

First he brushed his locks a little with his fingers and after smoothing as much as possible then he twisted it around his hand to the top of the nape of his neck putting the elastic there. As a result a scruffy bun with long fallen strands. Something that apparently Io had not missed a single detail.

\- What is it now? What caught your attention this time?-

\- Nothing. I just didn't know you had such a long hair or an earring.- Io reached out. Pulling Valentine's hair out of his right ear. Revealing a brilliant jade colored pearl. - It matches your hair.- He said placing the hair behind the ear. His hand was warm but the tips of his fingers were cold. A soft flutter in his stomach.

\- It was from our grandmother.- Chris hearing that with a smile she pulled the hair from her left side showing the pair of said earring.

An odd silence but a comfortable one settled down. Leaving only the noise of utensils against plates and food being picked, low laughter and loud sips of soda drinks. Valentine could only look at his cousin and smile at her. Looking sideways at Io and his hidden smile behind those dark sunglasses.

.

.

.

When the lunch time ended all the students had to go to the auditorium for the inital speech of every year. Valentine left his classmates to go meet the rest of the student council.

On the way to the council room with a folder under his arm. He tried to finish fixing the protruding strands of his improvised hairstyle without much success. Already exhausted by trying and the heat he proceeded to remove his tie and roll up the sleeves of his shirt. The fabric of his cable knit vest began to feel heavy. Pharaoh's idea of a summer uniform didn't seem so far-fetched to him now.

The percussive sound made him aware of that boy was back in the music room and he was not even going to try to argue with him anymore. The previous year were the same although he could't blame him the guy had a good rhythm. So he just walked by the room's door turning his head to see that troublesome teen playing the drums. Giving Valentine a smile and a wink as greeting.

Valentine continued on his way, there was no use talking to that guy so when he turned his head to the front the deepest aroma of coffee surprised him. Making him place the folder in front of his chest as if hugging it would prevail him from drowning in that scent. Four steps, two deep breaths and a catastrophe just around the corner.

It burns. It burns a lot. The smell was now even stronger than before.The sudden pain in his arms didn't let him understand what happened. Why did it hurt?How he ended on the floor? And where did that strong coffee smell came from?

\- Valentine!- His name pronounced by that deep voice brought him back from his mental abstraction. Oh no. His arms were red by burns. The folder was on the floor in front of him with scattered papers stained with coffee. Now standing in front of him was that man with his white shirt stained too. Looking down at him. He clenched his teeth and tried not to close his legs due to the electricity he felt in the abdomen.

\- Are you okay!? What a disaster.- He felt himself being lifted from the floor without any effort back on his feet. In his shock he was unable to move or help gather the papers. He was paralyzed. Only able to watch and breathe. When he heard the annoyed grunt coming from the bonde man. That was his ground wire.

Valentine immediately bent down and nervously tryed to gather those papers. He was very scared to the point he would start crying at any moment. His arms ached he had spoiled those papers and ruined his teacher's shirt. This couldn't get worse.

\- I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I should pay attention when I walk! Please forgive me!- He wanted to get out of there and with the rush and trembling of his hands the only thing he could do was crumple the papers. When he felt a warm hand on his shoulder tears started to flow from his eyes. Fear and tears came out of him as if they had always been there. He didn't even know where all this came from. This time he screwed it up and not even the new kid would save him with any of his stupid comments.

\- Valentine, look at me.- The blonde leaned towards the boy trying to calm him down. For a moment he was about to brush the boy's cheek. Heck, this wasn't his job. So to his luck also bad luck the social educator walked by one of the nearby hallways.

\- Saga! Come here!- The aforementioned saw what was happening and approached in hurry.

\- Valentine! Look at me, what's going on?- He gently raised the head of his brother's favorite student to look him in the eye. Thus calming him down.

\- Teacher?-

\- Almost. Tell me what happened to you.- Kanon's older brother identical as a reflection in a mirror. Only this one had long hair always braided to his right side.

\- I...- Valentine seemed not to understand the question. So he looked up at the blond man as if he was thinking to ask for permission to speak. - I was on my way to the council room and I didn't look where I was going. What a mess I made.- He tried to get up on his own but he got helped by Saga. He was nothing like his brother, he was very kind and hid nothing behind his smile. Unable to do any harm he'd bet his dear grandmother's earring on that.

\- I'm sorry for my behavior, I don't understand what happened to me.- He was trying to regain his composture and save the little pride he had left. That wasn't even embarrassing. It was just gross. How could he be so weak.

\- Everything is fine Valentine. Surely it was the nerves for the new school year. Now that you're calm. Go to the break room to treat your arms apply cold water and if you see is bad go to the infirmary. And you.- He turned to look at the other teacher with a knowing smile. The blond didn't like that look he already knew what it meant. - Go and change your shirt and watch Valentine for a moment. I'll excuse your absence in the auditorium.- He patted Valentine's soft head bringing him out of his anger at himself and motioning him to go to the break room. And with that he walked his way to the auditorium while promising the blonde that this time he would not escape from the consequences.

The pink haired boy watched as his tutor's brother left and then turned to see his teacher snorting in annoyance. He looked the boy straight in the eye. It made him feel uneasy to look into that boy's eyes. Like he couldn't stop staring at. Seeing how the younger looked away he lead him into the break room. Not only was his shirt spoiled now h ewould have to babysit. He just wanted some coffee which he couldn't even taste before spilling it onto that boy. Damn his luck.

.

.

.

Valentine went to the tap to wash his arms they were barely burning a bit and now were only red and sticky from the coffee leftovers. He tried to lather well because he hated the sticky sensations. When the boy heared the noise of a shirt being unbuttoned he felt a cramp in his low back and tryed not to tremble. All of this was killing him.

\- May I ask you something? You think you can do something with this? I'm lousy at this and I don't want the stain to ruin the fabric or my wife will become hysterical.- Valentine felt as if a shadow was going to devour him. He could feel the presence of that man right behind him like a giant. It was hard for him to admit it but Io was right. This man was scary.

\- Sure. I will do what I can. But I promise nothing.- He extended his hand to his left to receive the shirt. The fabric was extremely soft and seemed delicate. This was going to be difficult to remove.

\- Thank you.- As he stepped back, Valentine breathe again without being aware of when he stopped. Trying to understand what was happening to him he stared at the white shirt now stained in his hands. Unconsciously he brought the shirt to his face closing his eyes and inhaled the scent of it. The smell was strong but far from being unpleasant. A mild cologne along with the dry musk perfume of some men's deodorant but the strongest smell was from probably an expensive after-shave lotion along with the aroma of unsweetened coffee. Wait a moment! What was he doing? Valentine panicked and automatically threw the shirt under the water and slammed the fridge door open searching for white vinegar.

\- Everything okay there?- The teacher, seeing the sudden outburst of his future student moved away from the open window where he was near and decided to approach.

\- All good! I was just looking for some white vinegar that's all. Who leaves white vinegar in a school?- Valentine stopped him in his spot before he will advance and already with the bottle in hand he wondered about it. He was easy to distract. The man's laughter made him focus and he looked at him. Luckily the blonde had a simple black shirt. He didn't wanna know what would have happened to him if that shirt hadn't existed.

When he began to mix a little of vinegar with liquid soap he heard the noise of a lighter. God how he needed one at this time.

\- No smoking around the school much less in it. As a teacher you should know.- Leaving the mixture on the stain Valentine approached the teacher. With the stupid idea in mind that if he didn't say anything about maybe he could get one. Please don't talk.

\- I know it perfectly well.- He took out his cigarette box to open it offering Valentine one.- And I would swear you know that too.-

Valentine was in shock for the second or maybe third time in the day. Looking terrified at the teacher as the blonde tilt his head towards the box. The younger took one and shakily brought it to his lips then timidly leaned over the flame the blonde lit until he felt that sensation in his lungs again. Nicotine had really got into him.

\- How did you know?- He lay his forearms in the frame of the window resting. It was a long day. He just wanted to smoke and go home as soon as possible. He blew out the smoke with a sigh and brought the cigarette back to his lips to take a deep drag pull it away and close his mouth as the smoke cloud forms inside it. Not without looking away from the teacher he needed to know how much he knew about him.

\- I saw you earlier. You and your friend behind the school. Don't get me wrong. In my opinion you're old enough to know what you're doing and what it's bad for you. But if Saga sees you there will be cameras even inside the bathrooms. Try to find a better place or endure it til you get home.-That seemed like a duel of glances. That boy managed to unsettle him just by looking at his eyes. That gaze doesn't represent a feature of his personality. Such a cold and haughty but vivid look couldn't belong to a boy who cried over spilled coffee.

Valentine looked away to laugh at the comment. That would be totally true if Saga found them but nothing Myu couldn't manage. - In a moment there will be no trace of the stain. You will have to wash it to remove the stink of the vinegar.- Unconsciously he brushed his hair behind his right  
ear remembering the flutter and made him smile.

\- I didn't know your hair was so long.- It looked really soft to him. And that smile...

\- Surprisingly. You aren't the first to tell me that this day.- His hair. He had a little disorder about it. But was because it tended not to stay in it's place. His improvised bun must been terrible he would comb his hair after finishing the cigarette. He hated when he had traces of tabacco odor on his hands.

\- I could help you with those papers in favor for the shirt.- He saw the boy nodding contentedly at amessage on his phone.

\- Great. I already forgot those things existed.- After putting out the cigarette he went to wash his hands. Then remove the elastic that Chris gave him earlier. This one was much resistant than the others. Sweet Chris. - I don't think that all the pages are ruined and there's no rush for me to deliver them.-This time he made a high ponytail let's see if his hair would stay in place this time.

\- I insist. Anything for not having to go to the auditorium.- Valentine laughed softly after hearing that. Who would say that this huge and terrifying man preferred to be locked in a room doing paperwork than to be in a crowded place.

The blond man saw the boy straighten his locks and then suddenly let the long ponytail fell off his hand, imitating the swing of a pendulum behind his back. There was something hypnotic about his hair. He sat at the table in the center of the room inviting the boy to sit next to him. The pages weren't that bad as the kid said this wouldn't take long but long enough to keep him away from the speech.

When he leaned down to take one of the pages, he could smell a cocoa aroma coming from the younger mixed with the coffee from the papers. He looked slowly at the boy who was already rewriting one. What did this kid kept unnerving him? And did he really wanted to know why? Hell. He really wanted his coffee now.

.

.

.

Valentine said bye to his teacher as he left the room and made his way to the council room to leave the folder and thus avoid anything that may happen to it again given his luck. Myu sent him a message saying they would wait for him so they can leave together when the speech ended which he refused. He had to deliver the folder and pick up something from the same room.

Once inside the room he deposited the folder in Lune's locker through it's slit. Tomorrow would be the first thing Lune would see. After he went to open his own locker there was a package he wanted. He put it in his sidepack and headed for the exit.

Already at the entrance of the institution. He saw them. Those two didn't leave without him. They seemed entertained in some trivial talk. Those two made a good friendship. In Io's hand it looks like he was spinning a tie he surely lost his and Chris must found it.

\- I told you to leave without me.- He greet them with the typical obscene gesture of the finger.

\- How vulgar. Mister member of the student council.- The two boys laughed. - Here. It's yours right?- Io gave him the tie. Surely he lost it the moment he took it off.

\- We should go and eat something together. I know a very good place.- Myu still looked hungry as always. If Valentine made him remember about his sandwich he would surely jump at his throat.

\- Okay. But only unti the afternoon. I have things to do at night.- Both boys nodded and left laughing. A good friendship started or maybe not so good one. Who knows.

Valentine watched the boys walking in front of him. They were very excited that made him smile. Everything was so calm. The breeze and the streets that the children took back to their homes with their families. He couldn't help but think about the new content of the brown package he had with him.

What were nothing other than photos of a woman in different places and times, her home and her work. And her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no the shenanigans are real!  
> One of the things I liked the most was Saga implaying ''I'm gonna tell your bro and mine you made Val cry and you're gonna get bullied lul''
> 
> Also most of the charas have short hair except for Val (of course) Cris, Saga and Minos. Yeah I like Aphrodite with a wavy bob hairstyle and you can't change my mind. And yeah I made Cris Val's cousin. Bite me
> 
> I hope you liked it and I will update it as soon as I can.


End file.
